Knight Of The Scorpions
by vega2
Summary: Scorpions as murder weapons. Can Michael and Bonnie find the killer before it's too late?


KNIGHT OF THE 

SCORPIONS 

****

By Vega

CHAPTER ONE

"I received this yesterday." Devon Miles said sliding a letter across his desk toward Michael and Bonnie. "A woman named Clair Adams has asked for our help. Several men have died under unusual circumstances in the past three months and now her finance is missing. She fears that he may also be a victim. I assured her that I would send someone to look into the matter at once."

Michael read the return address on the envelope attached to the letter. "Crestview Washington. Never heard of it."

"There's no reason you should. It used to be a thriving logging town until the state shut down the mill for strip cutting." Devon explained. "Now it's total population wouldn't top one thousand."

"Isn't this a matter for the local police?" Michael asked. 

"The local authorities are baffled." Devon sat back in his chair tenting his fingers as he thought. "I would like you and Bonnie to see what you can do for her."

"Me?" Bonnie sat up straight in her chair. She had been begging Devon to let her go on an assignment with Michael and K.I.T.T. for years. 

"Yes. Miss Adams seemed quite distraught when I spoke to her this morning. Near hysteria, I would say. I think she could use a woman's touch."

"I can be ready in an hour." Bonnie said, her face flush with excitement. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." Michael mumbled beneath his breath.

*

Michael sat back and closed his eyes.. They had been on the road for six hours and they still had three more to go. With K.I.T.T. on auto pilot he decided to catch up on some badly needed sleep. He had learned from experience that once a case started it was often hard to find time to sleep. Bonnie on the other hand was too excited. She was finely going on assignment. This time she would not be left behind waiting for Michael to return.. Relegated to the thankless job of repairing K.I.T.T. only to have Michael return after another assignment and another repair job. But this time would be different. She would be there personally to make sure he treated K.I.T.T. with the respect he deserved.

"Michael?" she whispered hesitantly, "Are you asleep?"

No answer. His breathing was shallow and even. He was fast asleep.

"K.I.T.T., does he always sleep like this?"

"_When he can. And I would suggest you do the same Bonnie. There may not be a great deal of time for sleep once we reach Crestview_."

*

Crestview was everything Bonnie had imagined it would be. A small quaint town, it's buildings dating back to the twenties. As they slowly drove down Main Street she spotted the Crestview Hotel, Crestview Bank, Crestview Sheriff's Office, Crestview Beauty Saloon, Crestview Library, Crestview Mortuary and Crestview Bar and Grill.

"I think we're in Crestview." Michael laughed. "Not a lot of imagination when it comes to names. Hey, look there." He pointed to a small shop at the end of the street, Cindy's Wash and Wear.. "I think I like Cindy all ready."

"What do we do first?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

"We eat." He answered simply as he pulled K.I.T.T. into the small parking lot next to the Crestview Bar and Grill. "I'm starving."

"What about Clair Adams? Shouldn't we meet with her first?"

"We are. She's a waitress here, remember?"

The back part of the Crestview Bar and Grill was dark and quiet. A long bar with stools set upside down on top of the counter waited for the night to come alive. The music from a jukebox in the corner softly played a song from the sixties. The restaurant had a dozen tables all covered with faded red gingham tablecloths beneath sheets of clear plastic. An older couple sat at the other end of the tables talking quietly.

Michael and Bonnie took a table closest to the door, a habit Michael found hard to break. A grease stained menu sat on the table and Bonnie gingerly picked it up. "Do you think this is the only restaurant in town?" she whispered.

"Try a hamburger. Trust me, these grease pits have the best burgers."

"The man's right." Michael and Bonnie both looked up startled. The waitress appeared out of nowhere. "You two just traveling through?"

"Sort of. What do you recommend Clair?" Michael asked, reading the nametag on her apron. 

"I'd stick with the burgers."

"Two burgers it is.."

"Michael, I can order for myself." Bonnie said, irritated.

"Oh my God.. Bonnie? Bonnie Barstow? Is that you?" The waitress cried, quickly wrapping her arms around a startled Bonnie. "As I live and breathe. I can't believe it's you. How many years has it been?"

"I.." she looked toward Michael for help. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Now don't tell me you don't remember me?" 

Bonnie studied her for a long moment.. She was in her late twenties, early thirties, tall, thin, her long brown hair pulled tightly away from her face and fastened into a bun. She wore no makeup and the deep lines in her face told of a life filled with hardship.

"It's me. Clair. Clair Adams, well that's what it is now. It used to be Clair Hodges."

"Clair Hodges." Recognition dawned on Bonnie's face. "U.C. Berkeley, Right?"

"You got it. I can't believe you're in Crestview."

"We came to see you Clair." Michael said offering Clair his hand. "My name's Michael Knight. Bonnie and I are from The Foundation For Law and Government. You spoke to Devon Miles this morning."

"You work for The Foundation For Law and Government?" she looked at Bonnie astounded. 

Bonnie nodded.

"I can't believe it." She grabbed a chair from the next table over and sat down. "You look good Bonnie. Life has treated you well."

"Yes. It has." Bonnie smiled. "I've been very lucky."

"Can't say as I can say the same thing. Look at me." She said smoothing her soiled apron self-consciously, "Waitressing in a dead end town. Divorced twice."

"How long have you lived here?" Michael asked.

"Four months. But things were looking up. I met me a man, he was a real gem. He loved me and I, God, did I ever love him."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Don't know. That's why I called that Foundation of yours. I think he met the same fate as all the rest, God rest their souls. But listen to me going on like this. You two must be starving. Let me get you those burgers and when you're finished I'll take you to my place. I've got plenty of room."

"Thank you. But we can stay at the hotel.." Michael began..

"Absolutely not. You two are here to help me, the least I can do is put you up for a few nights. Now you two just relax. I'll get Eddy to throw the patties on the grill and you'll be eating in no time."

By the time Bonnie finished her burger and fries she had to admit it wasn't a bad meal. "You two ready?" Clair asked. "My place is just a little ways out of town."

Clair had changed out of her waitress uniform into a pair of faded jeans and sweatshirt.

"You two go ahead." Michael suggested. "I want to touch base with the local authorities."

"That would be Sheriff Pyke. He's a good Sheriff you know.. But theses murders.. I hated going behind his back, but he wasn't getting anywhere and.."

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said, grabbing her purse, "That's what we're here for." 

*

Clair's house was five miles outside of town. Nestled in a thick forest of Pine trees the old house was neat and clean. A good-sized living room with a sofa and lounge chair sat facing an old black and white TV set. A wood -burning stove sat in the corner for heat. The kitchen was small but functional. A small gas range and refrigerator left little room for the small table and four chairs that sat in the center of the room.

"Sorry," she apologized, "this is probably not what you're used to. Tom and I found this place a few months ago. Before that I was living in a room over the café.. It's not much but it's mine."

"It's wonderful Clair." Bonnie said, "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"No. I'm the one who should be thanking you. I've just been beside myself with worry the past few days. I just know Tom is gone. He was here one day and.."

"How long have you known Tom?"

"Tom and I met three months ago. He was a wonderful man. He found me this place, you know, paid the rent for me and said I should save the money I made at the café for our wedding."

"It sounds like he's great guy." Bonnie said.

"It's not fair, you know? It looked like my life was just starting to make sense. There was only one other man in my life who meant anything to me."

"Who was that?"

Clair raised an eyebrow as if she were surprised that Bonnie didn't know.

Bonnie felt a sudden tension in the room. It only lasted a moment. "Tell me all about yourself Bonnie. What happened after you left Berkeley." Clair urged. "Everything." Now Clair was like a schoolgirl hungry for gossip.

"I got a scholarship to M.I.T. Received my Doctorate in Electronics and was drafted into the Foundation. I've been there ever since."

"It sounds like a got a few breaks along the way."

Bonnie thought she heard a hint of bitterness in Clair's voice. 

"I just never could get it together, you know. That's why Tom was such a Godsend."

The wall of tension rose between them again. In a way Bonnie almost felt guilty that she had gotten all the good breaks in life and Clair had gotten nothing but bad breaks.. But good breaks were not the only reason Bonnie was where she was. She had worked hard to reach this point in her career. She had made sacrifices like everyone else. Bonnie wondered if Clair were truly that unlucky in life or if she had let opportunities pass her by.

"I'm sorry." Clair reached out and held Bonnie's hand. "I'm not myself today. I'm worried sick about Tom.. I'm really happy for you. And what about Michael? Is there something special between you two?"

Bonnie found you couldn't keep from blushing. "We just work together."

"You think?" 

"Michael has a new girlfriend every time he's in town." Bonnie laughed.

"But he always comes back to you. Right?"

"He has to. We work together."

"Ah.. I see much more there. I can read people pretty good. It comes from years of waitressing. You two have got something going, even if you don't know it yet. What if something happened to him tomorrow? You would be hurting just as bad as me."

"I love Michael. As a friend."

Clair smiled knowingly. "If you say so."

*

Sheriff Andrew Pyke sat behind his desk, his feet propped up on his desk. The mountain of paper work he had promised himself he would get to before the days end was forgotten. At fifty- two he had spent most of his law career in the same small town nestled in the Washington Mountains. Crestview had seen it's share of ups and downs. In the early eighties Taren Lumber had moved in. With them they brought new life and new prosperity. Crestview was a town on the move. Overnight, stores, hotels and bars sprang up. New blood flowed into town to run the new establishments while the old residents were content to cut the timber and work the mills. With the new growth came new crime. For the first time Pyke was faced with the woes of any new burgeoning community: thief, rape, murder. He had his hands full.   
When the government stepped in and banned all clear cutting Taren Lumber disappeared. And with it, most of the towns new residents. Crime became almost non-existent again. What were left were the true citizens of Crestview. The families of families who lived in the area for generations. And life was good, and simple.. Until now.

The man sitting across the desk from him was tall, dark haired and better looking than most. He had an easy assured manner. He was confident but not arrogant. Pyke like him, immediately. 

"You know son," Pyke began, "things are done a little differently around here. We tend to take care of our own. Solve our own problems."

"I can appreciate that," Michael Knight said, smiling easily. "But someone in town asked for our help. I was hoping we could work together."

"What exactly is this Foundation for Law and Government?" Pyke asked, reading the card Michael handed him as he walked into the office.

"It's a private law enforcement agency. We work strictly within the law but we sometimes.." Michael searched for the right word, "..bend.. the rules a little."

Pyke smiled, "Bending the rules isn't so bad. I've been known to bend a few rules in my day. But rules won't be your problem around here. You're an outsider. People in Crestview don't trust outsiders."

Michael shrugged, "Maybe an outsider is exactly what you need. A new perspective on things. Look Sheriff, you've got yourself a serial killer here. He's struck three times. It won't be his last " 

Pyke studied Michael for a long time. He prided himself on being able to judge a man's character. He had a good feeling about Knight. Besides, he had to trust someone. He had little choice. He was so far out of his league. Murders committed in the heat of passion were one thing.. He could handle those. But these were calculated, sadistic crimes.

"I'll tell you what Mr. Knight. I'll take any help I can get. I've got three murders, probably four, a Deputy who's wet behind the ears because my last Deputy ran out of town like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. And a town that's ready to explode at a drop of a hat."

"Sounds like you've got your back against a wall."

"I'd say so," Pyke snorted, "You know what's going on here?" 

"I know three men have been killed and a forth is missing."

"You know how they were killed?"

Michael nodded. "Scorpion attacks."

Pyke sifted through a pile of folders on his desk then threw one at Michael.

"See what you make of this.."

Michael opened the folder. He found an eight by ten color photo of a man tied hand and foot against a tree. His shirt was ripped open reveling a half dozen large black welts erupting from his chest.. A look of horror frozen on his face.

"That was Jeff Potter. He was the first." Pyke said bitterly. "He had a wife and two kids. Never had a problem with him, kept his nose clean. He worked at Lawson's garage. Hard working kid. Doc Willets says he was stung by scorpions.."

Michael studied the ugly black welts on the man's chest. "Scorpions don't live in cold climates like this," Michael said, leafing through the rest of the file. "and contrary to popular belief their sting isn't deadly."

Pyke raised an eyebrow.

"I worked in Nevada for awhile. I saw my share of scorpion stings.. None of them looked like this. And none of them fatal. "

"Doc Willets confirmed the autopsy results with the lab in Wyattville" 

"And the other two victims?"

"The same. Right down to the slip knot tying them to the tree."

Michael quickly leafed trough the other two files. The sheriff was right. The 

M.O. was exactly the same.

"Any leads?"

"Nothing concrete. Just speculation. And a lot of finger pointing."

"Finger pointing? At who?"

Sheriff Pyke leaned across the desk as if he were afraid someone else would hear. "Most folks around here think it's the work of the Bower sisters."

"And they are?" Michael prodded.

"The Bowers are the last of a family of.. Witches."

"Witches.." Michael repeated.

"Don't be so quick to judge people around here son." Pyke warned. "There are things that happen in those mountains that can't be explained by man or beast"

"And you? Do you believe theses deaths are the work of witches?" Michael asked.. 

"I've seen too many things happen to rule out anything."

"Right." Michael stood up. "Mind if I borrow these files?"

Pyke nodded.

"I'll keep in touch Sheriff."

"You do that."

Pyke watched knight close the door behind him then slammed his fist down hard on the desk. "Damn," he muttered. "You handled that one well." 

Michael backed away from the sheriff's office and headed down Main Street.

"Did you get all that Pal?" Michael asked.

"_Of course. The Sheriff's anxiety level was extremely high. But I believe he was telling the truth, as he sees it_."

"I got the same impression. But Scorpions as killers? A little far fetched."

__

"Perhaps. But stranger things have happened."

"You got that right. Plot a course to Clair's house. Maybe she can fill in some of the blanks."

"_Right away Michael_." 

It was dark by the time he arrived at Clair's. Michael had forgotten how dark the night could be away from the city lights. 

Inside he found Bonnie and Clair remembering their college days. Clair had saved a picture of them standing together in front of the local pub.

"Kind of wild in your old days hugh Bon?" Michael laughed. "Who's that?" He pointed to a young man standing behind Bonnie flashing the Peace Sign above her head.

"To tell you the truth Michael," Bonnie laughed, "I don't remember this place at all."  
"Pictures don't lie." Clair warned as she walked into the kitchen. Michael threw Bonnie a 'What's that all about?' look.

Clair called "Michael. Beer, wine, coffee?" from the kitchen.

"Nothing for me. Thanks."

Clair returned with a plate of cheese and crackers. "One of the benefits of working at a restaurant.. I never run out of food."

Michael sat on the sofa next to Bonnie and motioned for Clair to take a seat in front of them. "If you don't mind I've got a few questions."

Clair sat down, all the levity drained form her face. "I almost forgot why you were here." She said. "How awful can that be?"

Bonnie leaned over and patted her hand, "You've been through a lot. No one is judging you."

"Can you tell me what you know?" Michael asked softly. 

"Three months ago they found Jeff. He was tied to a tree and.." She abruptly jumped up and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from a cupboard above the T.V. "You care for a drink?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Bonnie?"

"No thanks."

"Sorry. I just need a little something to calm my nerves." She poured two fingers of the liquor in a glass and downed it in one swallow.

"Doc Willets said he died from the sting of a Scorpion." She said returning to her seat.

"I know all that." Michael said. "I read the Sheriff's report. What I need from you is what's not in the report." He leaned closer to Clair. "Why these men were picked? Did they have anything in common?"

"Everyone has something in common.. It's a small town."

"What about Tom? Did he have any enemies?"

"No." Tears started welling up in Clair's eyes again. "Everybody liked him. We were going to get married in a couple of months. He found me this place and paid the rent. He said no intended wife of his was going to live in a room above a bar. He was good that way, you know? He was the best thing that ever happened to me." She hid her face in her hands sobbing.

"I'm sorry Clair." Bonnie tried to comfort her but this was part of the job she never had to deal with. Michael was always out there, dealing with the criminals, dealing with the people criminals hurt. 

"Clair," Michael leaned closer, "I promise we will find who is behind this. I promise."

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed them both on the cheek. "I know you'll make everything right. I gota hit the sack, I've got the early shift tomorrow. Stay up as long as you want. You won't bother me."

*

Michael tossed and turned. And tossed some more. Clair's spacious cabin turned out to have only two bedrooms and being the gentlemen he was he insisted that Bonnie take the bed and he would take the sofa. Big mistake. His long legs hung over the sides by at least two feet and an unruly spring kept digging into his spine. Inhospitable or not, first thing in the morning he was going to check into the Crestview Hotel.

Michael was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep after all sometime after three A.M.. He could smell the aroma of fresh coffee.

"Sorry about the couch." Clair apologized, carrying a steaming cup of coffee over to the couch, "I should have known it was too short. Tom had the same problem."

"Don't worry about it." He took a sip of the coffee. "This is good." 

"Fresh perked." She said with pride. "None of that instant stuff around here. Sorry I can't stay to make breakfast but I've got to be at work in twenty minutes. But if you stop by the café I'll have Eddy build you a stack of pancakes and eggs like you've never seen before." 

"That's a deal." Michael laughed

*

"Anything K.I.T.T?" Michael asked. They were on their way back to town. Bonnie had slept like a baby. Michael was still trying to ease the kinks in his back.

__

"Yes Michael. _I did an extensive search through all the Entomology literature. Contrary to common belief the venom of a Scorpion is not life threatening to an adult. It causes excruciating pain at the site of the sting and may cause some paralyses in the general area but the symptoms are usually gone within twenty four hours."_

"Then how do you explain three deaths?":

"_If you would allow me to continue I will explain."_

"Sorry.."

"_There are however, four species of Scorpions that are deadly poisonous. And they are all found in the Middle Eastern countries. There is not one indigestions to the United States."_

"They are imported?"

"_Yes Michael. There are some collectors who go to great lengths to posses these harbingers of death. It is, of course, highly illegal_."  
"That's never stopped anyone." Bonnie said.

"_Unfortunately you are right Bonnie."_

"Good work K.I.T.T. Now see if there's a collector in the area. Meanwhile Bonnie and I are going to pay the Sheriff another visit."

Michael found Sheriff Pyke pouring over a stack of papers on his desk.

"Paper work." He fumed, "Used to be that you investigated a crime, solved it and filed it away. Now everything has to be done in triplicate. I spend more time on paperwork than... Never mind. Find anything interesting?" 

Michael shook his head, "I went over your files last night. I didn't find much."

"Didn't think you would. Just a lot of dead ends."

"The three victims, did they have anything in common at all? Maybe a girlfriend or mistress on the side." Bonnie asked.

"Don't think so. All three were happily married as far as I know. This is a small town Miss Barstow. Things like that tend to become public very quickly."

"I did notice one thing.." Michael began.

Suddenly the office door flung open nearly taking the door off it's hinges. The young red-faced Deputy stood in the doorway panting. "We found another one Sheriff." He gasped.

"Where?"

"Camden Hill."

"Is.. was it Tom?"

Deputy Rayburn nodded. 

"Damn. This is going to break Clair's heart."

"Would you like me to tell her?" Bonnie asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's one of the lousy parts of this job."

Michael stared at the large map of Crestview dominating the back wall behind Pyke's desk. Three red pushpins were stuck in the upper left corner. "Is that where the other three victims were found?" he asked walking behind the sheriff.

Pyke nodded.

"Show me where Tom Evers was found."

"Right here." Sheriff Pyke stood up pushing another red pin in the same area. Michael stepped back, studying the map. There was pattern forming in those red pushpins but he just couldn't quite grab onto it. The site of the first murder according to the Sheriff's file was near Hampstead Corner. The second site, Twin Pines was twenty -five miles directly East of Hampstead Corner. The third was Rolling Rock, South East of Twin Pines. And today's body was found at Camden Hill directly South of Rolling Rock.

"Look," Michael said grabbing a pen from the desk. He connected the four pins.

"I don't see.."

"Here.." Michael finished the pattern.

"I'll be damned." The Sheriff stood back staring at the pushpins. 

"It's a star." Bonnie said, astonished.

"Just about as perfect as you can get." Michael used the side of the pen to measure the distance between each pin. "These are no random murders Sheriff. Someone planned this out carefully. And if the pattern holds, the next victim will be found here.." He pointed to Thornton Ridge. "A perfect star."

"Well," Sheriff Pyke sighed,. "We best get up there." He grabbed his jacket and holster. "You two want to tag along?"

Michael nodded.

"I don't know if that fancy rig of yours is going to make it up the mountain." He said eyeing the sleek Trans Am parked in front of the office.

"Don't worry Sheriff. We'll keep up"

"Have it your way son. Just remember, if you get stuck up there no one's stopping to tow you back down."

"Understood Sheriff."

It took forty- five minutes to wind through the one-lane roads leading to Camden Hill. As they climbed higher the trees grew taller and denser. Bonnie looked out the window at trees that had existed for hundred's of years. It could have been paradise, if not for the heinous crimes taking place. Bonnie thought sadly that it was a desecration to both man and nature.

"A penny for your thoughts." Michael looked over at Bonnie.

"Just thinking how beautiful this place must be when it's not tainted by murder."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Someday we'll came back here when this is all over."  
"I think I'd like that."

"Hey Bon… I'm sorry your first case turned out to be so rough. It's not always like this you know. K.I.T.T. and I have had some great times on the road. Right K.I.T.T.?"

__

"Yes Michael. We have had some great times together."

"Remember when.."

__

"I'm sorry Michael, your memories of past assignments will have to wait. We have arrived." 

K.I.T.T. followed the Sheriff's four by four as it turned off the narrow road and climbed a steep incline stopping in front of a wall of pine trees. 

The sheriff walked back to the Trans Am.

"You may want to wait here mame." He suggested. "It's not going to be pretty."

"Thank you sheriff. But I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." The sheriff's sympatric smile made Bonnie hesitate. 

"He's right Bonnie." Michael said.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She said adamantly.

Michael and Bonnie followed the sheriff and Deputy Rayburn another five hundred yards into the thick forest.

They stopped, stunned. "My God!" Bonnie whispered. shielding her eyes against Michael's chest.

At the bottom of a shallow ravine Tom Ever's body was slumped against a huge Pine tree. He had died a terrible death. His hands were tied behind his back, his ankles like wise.. A length of rope was secured around his waist and then tied to the tree behind him. There was no way for him to escape. His shirt had been ripped open exposing his chest. A dozen angry black welts erupted from his chest.

"Damn," the sheriff muttered. "The poor kid didn't have a chance."

Michael grabbed the arm of the deputy, nearly as traumatized as Bonnie. "Take care of her he ordered." Pushing them together.

He joined the sheriff leaning over the body.

"Exactly the same M.O." Pyke said, "Down to the slip knot."

Michael pulled a small resealable bag from his jacket pocket. Turning it inside out he quickly ran it across one of the welts then resealed it.

"I'll send this sample to our lab. Give us a better idea of what were looking at here."

"I'll take any answers I can get." Pyke looked back at Bonnie, "There's not much more you can do here. Doc Willets is on his way. I'll let you know what the autopsy says. You best get her out of here."

Michael nodded. "Thanks sheriff."

Gently he took Bonnie's arm and led her back to K.I.T.T.

"You O.K?" He asked patting her knee.

"I'm sorry." She said, her hands still shaking.. " I didn't mean to freeze. But it was just so.."

"Don't worry about it. It would be hard for anyone to take."

"Poor Clair. She's going to be devastated."

"I know. Come on; let's get you back to town. You can rest in my room." 

Bonnie nodded.

Michael dropped Bonnie off at the hotel.

"See what your analyzer says about this." He said placing the sealed packet into the analyzer tray.

It only took moments for K.I.T.T. to report back. "_It is as we suspected Michael. The venom is from the Leurus Scorpion."_

"How long ago was he stung?"

__

"From the breakdown of the toxin I would say not more than eight hours. But it appears that his condition was already compromised before the Scorpion stings. He suffered from hypothermia and exposure."

."Meaning he was tied to that tree awhile before he died."

"_Yes Michael. I'd say seventy -two hours or more. With the temperatures dipping into the low thirties at night and being unable to move he would succumb very quickly."_

A shiver went down Michael's spine. The killer was cunning and sadistic. "Any trace of the vehicle used to transport the victim?"

__

"No. The wind and the rain destroyed all the tracks. 

Michael stared at the scenery in silence as they drove out of town.

"Where are we going?" K.I.T.T. asked softly.

"I want to see where the other three murders took place." 

Michael spent the rest of the afternoon climbing nearly impassable roads leading to the three murder scenes. They were all isolated deep in the woods. Each spot seemed to have been picked only because it marked an imaginary site on the map.

Michael suddenly hit the brakes, the tires churning up dust all around them. 

"We're being conned." He said bitterly.

__

"What do you mean?"

"It's too easy. Think about it K.I.T.T., this murderer is cunning, as smart as they come. Why would he practically draw a map to the next murder scene?"

__

"He wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't. The next murder isn't going to be at Thornton's Hill."

__

"But what about the star? Won't he want to complete the pattern?"

"The pattern will be complete. Whoever the last victim is will be the murderers ultimate target. All the others were just a game leading up to this finale."  
"But who Michael?"

Michael shook his head sadly, "God help me, I don't know." 

*

CHAPTER TWO

Bonnie watched the road deteriorate as they headed deeper into the forest. She sat silently next to Michael, her mind reeling. She remembered being so excited just two days ago about going out on her first assignment. Now she wished she were back in the safety of the semi with Devon coordinating, instead of being on her way to meet two witches who may or may not be responsible for the deaths of four men.

It had been a wrenching morning. Clair had cried herself to sleep in Bonnie's arms. The news that the dead man was Clair's fiancé was not unexpected but it hurt non-the less.

The car suddenly hit a rut and bottomed out shaking Bonnie out of her reverie. 

They continued to climb higher into the jungle of moss -covered trees. Streaks of sunlight occasionally drifted through the dense foliage highlighting whiffs of fog still rising from the morning dew. 

The road continued to narrow until they reached what was left of an old wooden bridge erected over a shallow gully.. Time and neglect had taken it's toll. Half the planks were missing, or splintered so badly they wouldn't take the weight of a fly. 

Michael studied the bridge. "K.I.T.T., will it hold our weight?"

"You're not thinking about crossing that thing!?" Bonnie gasped.

"_It should hold our weight Michael. However in it's current state of disrepair.."_

"That I can fix." And Michael hopped out of the car and disappeared beneath the bridge.

"Is he always like this when he's on a case?" Bonnie asked.

"_If you mean unrelenting, foolish and bullheaded.. Yes."_

Bonnie reluctantly climbed out of the car and began helping Michael haul the lost planks up.

Fifteen minutes later K.I.T.T. was slowly crawling across the bridge. Michael had placed two planks lengthwise on either said of the bridge for K.I.T.T.'s tires. It creaked and moaned and one of the boards snapped under their weight but they made it to the other side.

"Have you ever thought about how we are going to get back?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Michael answered matter-of-factly. "But I will when the time comes."

__

"Michael, excuse me, but why didn't we simply turbo boost? It would have been as you say 'a piece of cake'."

"Because Pal, I want to keep you under raps. I'm not sure how I'd explain your .. special talents around here ." 

__

"Very well. But I hope this assignment doesn't last too long. I am feeling rather constrained."

"You'll survive K.I.T.T." Michael laughed. 

They continued on at a snail's pace. The road was rutted and littered with fallen tree limbs and stones that had been deposited by the last flash flood. As they climbed higher the trees grew denser and the sunlight dimmed.

"How much further K.I.T.T.?"

"_Two point seven miles Michael. But Michael, may I suggest that we give up this quest and return to town? The odds of these two so called witches being murderers are.."_

"What's the matter K.I.T.T., are you afraid of witches and warlocks and things that go bump in the night?

"_You know that I am unable to experience fear as you do_," K.I.T.T. answered defensively_. "I can, however, use logic and common sense. And logic and common sense dictates that you turn around and head back to town." _

Michael grinned, winking at Bonnie. "He's afraid."

It took thirty minutes to negotiate the last two miles. Finely they reached the remains of an old arbor erected across the road covered with dead vines and gnarled tree limbs. An old sign hung from one rusted chain but time and the elements had eroded the name.

"That looks inviting." Michael said.

"Maybe K.I.T.T.'s right Michael. Maybe we should turn back." Bonnie said as they passed under the arbor. She had an uneasy feeling about this place. Another turn and the trees abruptly ended revealing an old log cabin. It sat in the center of a circle of barren ground. Without the canopy of foliage overhead the circle should have been bathed in sunlight. Instead the circle sat beneath an ominous blanket of gloom. The sounds of the forest were left behind, replaced by a hollow stillness. Two rocking chairs stood on either side of the porch, one rocking silently by itself.

"Michael I don't like this." Bonnie's voice cracked. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry.

The two small windows crudely cut out on either side of the door had no curtains. Storm shutters hung at odd angles, neglected for years. Inside they could see the flickering light from a fireplace. Smoke curled out of the chimney and disappeared into the heavy jungle of trees beyond the circle. A feeling of doom permeated the area. Michael felt the hairs on the nap of his neck shift.

"Let's we see if anyone's home" he said lightly, but his voice betrayed his nervousness.

"_Michael, I reiterate. We should turn around and head back to town_."

"Not now K.I.T.T. Give me a reading. Is there anyone in there?"

__

"Yes Michael, my scanners are picking up two people inside."

"OK," Michael opened his door. "I guess we should introduce ourselves."

He had barely uncurled himself from the car when the front door creaked open. A tall thin woman slipped out, closing the door behind her. Her complexion was ghostly white, as if she hadn't seen the sun in years. It was hard to judge her age.. late forties, early fifties. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders, a striking contrast to her black ankle length smock. She silently walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. And waited.

Michael took a deep breath and approached the porch 

"My name is Mich.." he began... "We've been expecting you." She called, her voice echoing in the treeless circle. "We know who you are Michael Knight. You are welcomed here."

Michael tried not to reveal his surprise. "Thank you." He said.

The woman nodded and waited.

The sound of a bird cawing overhead startled them. A black Raven soared out of the sky landing on the porch railing next to the woman. 

"You have come for answers." The woman said. 

Michael nodded.

"You have come a long way. Most people are not brave enough to come this far."

"Most people think you are witches. They think you are practicing some kind of cult sacrifices."

The woman smiled. "They think we are responsible for everything." She said. "If there is a drought we are responsible. If there are flash floods we are responsible. It has always been that way."

Bonnie reluctantly climbed out of the car and joined Michael standing a few feet in front of K.I.T.T."

"You are welcomed here as well Bonnie Barstow." The woman nodded. "And you as well K.I.T.T."

Michael's mouth dropped open.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied, her voice shaky.

__

"I would like to thank you as well." K.I.T.T.'s voice projected into the circle.

The woman nodded.

"There have been four murders committed in these mountains." Michael began.

"Do you know who is..? 

The woman raised her hand for silence.. "Someone with a great hatred. It is being done to punish an enemy."

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"We do not know this"

"Was it one of the victims?" Michael asked. He felt Bonnie's shaking hand find his.

"No. It is being done to punish the living."

They both jumped when the door squeaked open again and an older woman walked out. She was shorter then the younger woman with long gray hair that was pulled back and hung down her back. She too wore the ankle length black smock.

"The murderer will strike one more time before it is over." She warned, her voice echoing against the ring of trees. "Then the circle will close." 

"What circle?" Michael asked.

"The circle of hatred. It began many years ago, many miles away."

"Do you know who the next victim will be?"

"No. But it will be someone close to you all. I can feel death all around you."

Bonnie squeezed Michael's hand until he thought she would break it..

"You may return if you are in need of our help." The younger woman said.

"Thank you." Michael watched the two women turn to walk back into the house. Suddenly the older woman turned back and stared at Bonnie. "Watch your man carefully." She warned. "He is in great danger." 

"Michael?"

The woman nodded and disappeared into the house.

Bonnie squeezed Michael's hand tighter. . 

Uncomfortable silence filled the car. Each was afraid to reveal their true thoughts. Michael was determined not to let Bonnie know how truly stunned he was over the old women's prophecy. Bonnie was reeling in confusion. And K.I.T.T. was doubly certain that they should never have continued on. 

Bonnie had her arms wrapped around herself, shivering. Not from the cold, because K.I.T.T. kept the cabin temperature at a comfortable seventy-eight degrees, but from fear. The old women had scared her. Their words kept echoing in her mind.

"What if they're right?" she suddenly asked. "What then? Are you going to be the next victim?"

"Bonnie you are overreacting. They were just a couple of old women using superstition to keep people away.."

"But what if.."

"Bonnie, you two are getting yourselves all worked up over a couple of would-be witches and their predictions. Now we're going back to town. I'm getting a room at the hotel. I can't stand another night on that couch. You can stay with Clair, see if she remembers anything that might be of help to us. There has to be some kind of connection to these guys. Bonnie, you do what you do best, you patch into the semi's computers and you search the hell out of Crestview and all it's citizens, witches included. K.I.T.T. you tap into the sheriff's logs, see if there is anything he hasn't told us. Also, while you're at it check the doctor's files. We may get lucky"

"_I'll get on it right away_." 

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Rattle a few cages.

*

Michael spent the afternoon talking to as many people as he could. Sheriff Pyke was 

right. The citizens of Crestview didn't trust strangers, especially ones with shinny black cars. He came from a world they steadfastly tried to avoid. He did come away, however, with the knowledge that most people thought it was the Bowmen sisters practicing their witchcraft. Talk of driving them out of the mountains was growing by the day. But Michael was positive that they had nothing to do with the murders. They had nothing to gain. These murders were satisfying someone's need. The very nature of the crime told him that the murderer was killing not just the victim, but was also trying to right a grievous wrong. Somehow these four men reminded the killer of that wrong.

Michael met up with Bonnie at the Café. Clair had taken the day off and Eddy was busy trying to be cook and waiter at the same time.

"Real bad about Clair." Eddy said as he served them a meatloaf sandwich. "Sorry about the cold lunch. I haven't got time to cook and serve."

"This is fine." Bonnie smiled.

"Any luck finding the guy behind all this?"

Michael shook his head. "Still working on it."

"Ya know who I think it is?"

"Let me guess.." Michael said. Bonnie shot Michael a warning look.

"Who do you think it is Eddy?" Bonnie asked.

"It's them witches up there in the mountains. They have all these strange spells and concoctions. No one's safe while they're around."

"Thanks for the tip Eddy. We'll check it out."

Eddy gave them a half salute and headed back to the grill.

Bonnie shook her had. "These people have the Bowmen sisters convicted already."

"It's easier than accepting the possibility that it's one of their own."

Michael started to take a bite of his sandwich when his comlink beeped.

"Yea K.I.T.T.?" he whispered.

"_I may have something Michael."_

"Be right there."

__

"I tapped into the world Tracking System's data base and traced a package sent from Cairo Egypt to a man named Luther Burton in Falling Tree." K.I.T.T. reported.

"Where's Falling Tree?"

A map appeared on K.I.T.T's monitor. "_Approximately seventy miles North of our present location."_

"How long ago was the package delivered?"

"_Four months and three days Michael_."

"Interesting. I think I'll pay Mr. Burton a little visit this morning."

"I spoke to Devon this morning." Bonnie said. "He's contacting a Dr. Peter Hallis. He is the foremost authority in Archeology."

"Great. Also tell Devon to get an antidote to us if there is one. If the Bowmen sisters are right then there will be one more incident."

"I'm way ahead of you Michael." She said smugly. "Devon is all ready on it."

"That's my girl." He grinned 

*

The town of Falling Tree was nestled at the base of Mount Hazelton. Where Crestview still had a thriving forest, Falling Tree had been clear- cut by loggers before the government stepped. Michael shook his head in dismay at the miles of tree stumps as far as the eye could see.

"_Michael, this is a travesty_." K.I.T.T. said. "_How could anyone do this_?"

"For money K.I.T.T. For money." He said bitterly

They drove in silence for miles.

"_Michael, Luther Burton's house is at the end of this road.."_

"OK. Scan the house and see if anyone's home." 

"_One person is in the kitchen_."

"That must be Burton." They pulled up to the house and Michael climbed out of the car. "Keep your scanners peeled." He whispered into the comlink

"_Of course Michael_."

Michael knocked on the door and it opened immediately. A slight man in his late thirties, balding head and thick horn- rimmed glasses peeked out. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"My name is Michael Knight. I work for the Foundation For Law and Government. I would like to ask you some questions about a package you received from Cairo a few months ago."

Luther Burton's eyes grew round as saucers behind his glasses and he tried to slam the door shut.

"Please, " Michael said, sticking his foot in the doorway. "I'm not with the authorities. I'm not here to bust you for anything. I just need some answers. May I come in?"

Burton reluctantly opened the door. The house was small and dark. Hunting trophies lined the wood paneled walls. Michael grimaced. 

"I'm.. I'm not a hunter," Burton stuttered, noticing Michael's reaction, "I just like to collect things."

"What kind of things?" Michael asked. 

"Everything. I epically like insects and rodents. Do you want to see my collection?"

Michael nodded. He followed Burton down a dark hallway into a back room. Benches were lined up in rows, each containing at least twelve glass tanks. Michael's skin crawled. Snakes and spiders and a whole host of insects and creatures he hand never seen before moved about in their cages.

"These are my babies," Burton said with pride. He walked over to a tank containing two huge Tarantulas and lovingly picked one up letting it slowly crawl up his arm. "Would you like to hold her?' he asked. "Her name is Sadie."

"Ah.. I don't think so," Michael said taking a step back. "I'm not into spiders."

"That's too bad. They are fascinating creatures if you take the time to get to know them."

"I'm sure." Michael noticed an empty tank. "What was in there?" he asked.

Burton turned white. "Nothing. It's just an empty holding tank. I use it if I have to separate anyone."

"I'm guessing," Michael said, looking down at the little man, "that this tank once held at least three Scorpions. Right?"

"No. It's just a holding tank."

"Mr. Burton, have you read the papers lately?"

"No. Newspapers are depressing forms of entertainment. They only report the ills of the world. I'd rather concentrate on my life here."

"If you had read the papers you would know that there have been four deaths in Crestview, all of them caused by the sting of a scorpion. Leiurus Scorpions imported from Egypt to be exact. And by coincidence you received a package from Cairo just before the murders began. " 

"No...." Burton whispered. 

"They were your Scorpions weren't they?" 

Burton nodded his head. "I didn't know." He said meekly. 

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into my house four months ago. The only thing they stole was my Scorpions. I only had them for a couple of days. I couldn't go to the authorities because it's illegal to have them in the States. I didn't know what to do."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I didn't know anyone knew I had them. I didn't tell anybody. They were just gone one morning."

"All right. If you think of anything else you can reach me here." He handed Burton a card with the Crestview number on it. 

"Oh, one more thing." Michael said, stopping half way out the door. "How did you find out about those scorpions?" 

"I received an e-mail."

"From who?"

Burton shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to e-mail them back to thank them but their address came back undeliverable."

"Didn't you find it odd that a stranger would contact you about deadly scorpions?"

"No.. We are a very close knit community.. It happens all the time. Mr. Knight. If you find my Scorpions, what will you do with them?"

"Destroy them," Michael said grimly. 

"That was fun." Michael shivered as he jumped back into K.I.T.T. "That guy is at least two shy of a six-pack."

__

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind K.I.T.T." Michael pulled away from the curb. "Luther said he got an anonymous e-mail about the Scorpions. Any way of tracking it?"

__

"Yes Michael, but it will take time."

"Great. Now how about some good music on the way back? This whole place is giving me the creeps."

__

"If you are referring to good music as that cacophony of noise you listen to then.."

"K.I.T.T… just play the music."

__

"Very well."

The cabin filled with the sounds of Aerosmith.

Michael spent the night trying to relax. Sleep didn't come easy. The Bowmen sister's prediction weighted heavy on his mind. They were right about the circle of hate. It went along with his own theory. But the thought that he himself was somehow involved in the murderer's retribution didn't make sense. He would however watch his back.

At dawn he picked up Bonnie. She brought along coffee and doughnuts, a staple while working on assignment.

__

"Michael, on my monitor you will see a grid of the Crestview area." K.I.T.T. directed. Michael saw a map of the area with red and yellow dots_. "The four red dots indicate the positions where the victims were found." _He explained._ "The yellow dots indicate dwellings within the immediate area."_

"Good work K.I.T.T.." Michael said. "Do you have names and backgrounds to go with these yellow dots?"

__

"Of course I do Michael." K.I.T.T. replied slightly indignant. 

"Great. What have we got?"

"_Grace and Lyle Sams. Both have been unemployed since the lumber mill was shut down."_

"How do they survive?" Bonnie asked, still obviously shaken by yesterday's events.

__

"They appear to make just enough money to live on by doing odd jobs."

"A revenge factor?" Michael asked.

__

"Possible, but not probable. The victims were not connected to the lumber mill."

"In any way? Family, friends, business?"

"_No Michael. Other than the fact that they all lived in the same town and probably ran into each other occasionally, there is no connection."_

"All right. Who else have you got there?"

"_Baylor Conroy. He is a mechanic at the local gas station. Betty and Craig Rutledge, they own the local grocery store. Brock and Brent Adams, brothers. They owned and operated B&B Lumber. When the logging was stopped the business went into bankruptcy. They however seem to be living comfortably. Titus Malone. He has been in and out of jail more times then I can count. Drunk and disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace. He shot and killed a man three years ago for trespassing."_

"Sounds like a real nice guy." Michael said.

"Why isn't he in jail K.I.T.T.?" Bonnie asked.

__

"Because the laws are very explicit here. If you are caught trespassing on private property the owner has the right to defend said property. Titus was defending his property. He was completely within the law."

"Great. Now tell me he isn't a suspect." Michael said hopefully.

__

"I wish I could Michael. After looking over the Sheriff's reports I found two instances where Titus threatened two of the victims while in a drunken stupor." 

"Did the sheriff question him?"

__

"If you had taken the time to read the report thoroughly, you would have seen that the sheriff attempted to question Titus Malone." K.I.T.T. admonished_._

"And..?"

__

"He was ordered off the property before he could ask any questions. The sheriff obliged."

"I guess," Michael sighed, "we have a date with Titus."

Titus Malone's cabin was nestled deep in the woods ten miles from town. Michael followed the paved road, what was left of it after years of neglect, to a small one-lane dirt road that ended at a barbed wire fence. 

"Not very hospitable." Michael observed. "Do your magic with that lock."

A small but powerful laser beam shot from a port in K.I.T.T. 's grill zapping the lock.

"Thanks Pal." Michael said easing the car forward and pushing the gate open.

__

"Michael, may I remind you that this is private property?"

"I know K.I.T.T. Just keep your scanners peeled. I don't want to be another statistic on Titus's file."

Bonnie stiffened in her sat. If this was what fieldwork was she would be more than happy to return to the safety of the semi.

The path wound through the trees for a quarter mile before opening up on a small cabin.

"Anyone home?" Michael asked.

__

"One person Michael."

"That must be Titus."

"What are you planning?" Bonnie asked.

"We wait until he comes out."

Right on cue Titus Malone emerged from the cabin. H was a huge man, six eight, three- hundred pounds plus. He had a rifle tucked under his right arm and a beer in his left.

"What you want here?" he bellowed. "This is private property."

"Here goes nothing.." Michael groaned as he slowly climbed out of the car his hands held above his head.

"I just want to talk." Michael called. "I'm unarmed."

"Get back in that fancy rig and get out of here." Titus ordered.

"Just one or two questions.." Michael insisted.

"..'Bout what?"

"Four people have been murdered in the past three months."

"So?"

"One of them was found near your property."

"Can't help that."

"Have you seen or heard anything unusual?"

"Can't say as I have. Now, I've answered your questions. Get off my property."

"Just one more question." Michael took a step forward. He felt the pain of the bullet pass through his left bicep before he heard the report of the rifle. He grabbed his arm staggering back toward the car.

"The next one will be plumb through the heart." Titus warned.

Michael dived into the car and K.I.T.T. did a one sixty speeding back down the dirt path leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Damn it Michael!" Bonnie swore wrapping Michael's bleeding arm with a roll of gauze she got from the medical kit behind her seat. "Did you have to ask that last question?"

Michael laid his head back against the headrest. It wasn't a serious injury, it just hurt like hell.

"No wonder you come back from assignment half dead. You're a crazy man. You're both crazy." Bonnie continued her tirade, it was better than letting Michael know how shaken she really was.

"Relax Bonnie," Michael said through clenched teeth, "It's just a flesh wound."

"It could have as easily been through your head. Michael, what were you thinking?"

"I got what I wanted."

"What? A hole through your arm?' she cried exasperated.

"Answers. Titus isn't the killer."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later." Michael said closing his eyes. 

Bonnie didn't like the looks of the bandage she had just put on; it was already soaked with blood. It may only be a flesh wound as Michael put it, but it was a bleeder and she had to get him medical attention quickly.

"K.I.T.T.. a doctor?"

__

"Course all ready laid in Bonnie."

*

"You're a lucky man." Doc Willets said as he finished wrapping Michael's arm. "Titus has put more than one man in a pine box."

"I've heard." Michael moved his arm around experimentally.

"It's going to be stiff and sore for a few days." Doc warned. "These will take the bite out." He handed Michael a bottle of pills. 

"Thanks." Michael eased into the fresh shirt Bonnie had brought form the hotel. 

"Sheriff Tyler tells me you're up here looking for the serial killer. Any luck?"

Michael smiled ironically, "I was planning on asking you that same question when I was done with Titus. Not exactly this way though."

"Terrible way to die. I just never thought that Scorpion stings were fatal. Even given the amount of attacks.. The victims were young healthy men, they should have survived."

"Not when you're stung by the Leiurus Scorpion."

"Leiurus? Never heard of it."

"They're found in the Middle East and Africa. Someone went to a lot of trouble to import them here." Michael stood up and swayed a moment.

"You take it easy for at least twenty for hours." the doctor warned. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Thanks."

"Now drop those tight britches." He ordered.

"What?"

"Drop those tight britches, " he repeated showing Michael a large hypodermic syringe. "You don't want that wound getting infected."

Michael smiled uncomfortably, "I'm current on my tetanus shot Doc."

"Maybe you are maybe your not. I don't really care. Now, you can do it in front of your lady friend here or in private.. It's up to you."

Michael looked toward Bonnie for help but she could only giggle.

*

"All right Michael. I give up. How do you know Titus isn't the murderer?" Bonnie was behind the wheel with Michael in the passenger seat.

Michael smiled knowingly. "Elementary my dear Miss Barstow.. K.I.T.T., punch up the video on Titus."

__

"Must I Michael? He was a most unpleasant man."

"Just do it K.I.T.T."

__

"Very well."

The video showed Titus walking out of his cabin, a rifle in one hand and the can of beer in the other."

"Zoom in on his left hand." Michael ordered.

As the picture on the monitor isolated Titus's hand it became evident that his middle and index fingers were merely stubs and his ring finger almost useless."

"It takes dexterity to tie the kind of knots found on the victims. Something our friend Titus here doesn't have."

__

"You're right Michael. Why didn't I see that?"

"Because you weren't looking for it. Don't worry about it."

K.I.T.T. fell silent.

"Look K.I.T.T.. I was thirsty and that beer looked awfully good. That's why I noticed his fingers. Just dumb luck."

__

"Dumb luck." 

Michael rolled his eyes at Bonnie and whispered, "Sometimes you have to humor him."

__

"I heard that."

Bonnie reluctantly pulled up to the Crestview Sheriff's office. The weather was starting to turn. Grey clouds slowly moved across the sky obscuring the sun.

"Michael, you heard Doctor Willets, he wants you to rest." Bonnie said knowing her concern would fall on deaf ears.

"I just want to touch base with the sheriff. Then I'll go back to the hotel. Promise.:"

Sheriff Tyler looked up as Michael and Bonnie walked in. Michael had his arm supported in a sling.

"You're a damn fool Knight." He said shoving a chair toward Michael. "Take a seat before you fall."

"Thanks." Michael eased himself into the hair

"I told you Titus wasn't one to mess with."

"I know." Michael said. "But I got what I wanted."

"And that's?"

"Titus isn't the murderer. Couldn't be."

"How's that?"

"Ever notice his left hand?"

"Sure. Lost those fingers maybe six years ago at the mill."

"It takes two hands to tie the kind of knots found on the bodies. Titus isn't our man."  
"Then who is?"

Michael shrugged. "Don't know."

"You may want to look at this." The Sheriff handed Bonnie a list of names. "I got to thinking about what Michael said. That I needed to look at this from a new perspective. All along I've been thinking it's one of the old timers. Someone with a grudge. But what if it is somebody new? I checked all the newcomers over the last six months here in Crestview and the surrounding towns. I came up with seven names." He handed the list to Bonnie.

"They've all lived here six months or less?" Bonnie asked.

"Three to six months."

Bonnie went down the list. "Clair Hodges?"

The sheriff shrugged. "I included all the names. You can take Clair's name off of course. But the rest.."

"We'll check them out but I don't think we'll find anything." Michael said. "Whoever is behind this is smart. It's a game to him. He's the cat and we're the mouse."

"Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions."

"Right now.." Michael said groaning as he stood up. "I'm going to get a good nights sleep.." 

* 

"Michael, I was able to track down the location of the e-mail. It was sent from the Crestview Library." K.I.T.T. said as they headed toward the hotel.

"Really."

__

"Yes. It took a very circuitous route, one that could only be done by a computer expert. It was routed through at least a hundred different computers throughout the world. I almost lost track of it in Finland."

"Good work Pal. I guess my next stop is the library."

"Michael, you promised you'd go to the hotel and get some rest" Bonnie scolded.

"I will. I promise. Just one more stop."

__

"Don't get lost Michael. I know it has been ages since you were inside a library." 

"Very funny." Michael threw Bonnie a look that said, "Don't say a word."

How Mona found Crestview was any ones guess. How she stayed there was a miracle. Dressed in tight blue jeans and an equally tight red turtle neck sweater she was everything Crestview wasn't. 

"You," she said, as Michel walked up to the desk, "must be Michael Knight." Her smile was as vibrant as her clothes.

"And you,' Michael grinned, shaking her hand, "must be Mona Clark."

"A man who does his homework. I'm impressed."

"No disrespect, but you aren't exactly what I envisioned the Crestview librarian would look like."

"NO?" She ran her hand through her short blonde hair, "And what were you expecting? A little old lady with her hair in a bun and support hose to keep her varicose veins in?"

Michael laughed. "Not far off."

Mona leaned across the reception desk. "So, what can I do for you Mr. Knight?"

"Michael.' He said, "Call me Michael."

"All right Michael. Same question. What can the Crestview librarian do for you?" 

"On the sixth of this month an e-mail was sent from here. Do you have records of who used the computer that day?"

"Practically everyone." She shrugged. "People around here like to think that they are holding steadfast to the old ways. But they can't resist the lure of the Internet. Who can?"

"So you have no record of who used it that day?"

"Sorry. Does that mean we aren't friends anymore?"

"We," Michael said, leaning over the counter and kissing her gently on the cheek, "will be friends forever."

*

Michael awoke with a start. The phone next to his bed was ringing. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand… eight fifteen. He had overslept, something he seldom did. He picked up the receiver still half asleep.

"Yea?"

"Mr. Knight? This is Amos, the desk clerk. You have a message here. It's marked urgent."

"Who's it from?"

"There's no name on the envelope. Would you like me to bring it up to you Sir?"

"No.." Michael climb out of bed, his arm still sore from his run in with Titus. "I'll be down in a second."

"Thank you Sir."

Amos handed Michael a light blue envelope with the words "Michael Knight: Urgent" hastily written on the front. Inside he found a standard sheet of typing paper. "Meet me behind the Sheriff's Office.. I have information." It was signed Mona. 

"You didn't see who left this?" Michael asked.

"No Sir. It was here when I returned. I left the desk for only a few minutes."

Michael looked around the lobby. It was empty.

"Listen, if my friend Bonnie shows up tell her I'll meet her at the café."

"Yes Sir."

"Is there a back way out?"

"Down that hallway." Amos pointed to a small archway behind a sofa.

"Thanks."

If this was on the up and up Michael decided a less visible route to the Sheriff's Office would be best. 

"K.I.T.T., I'm meeting Mona at the Sheriff's Office." Michael reported as he headed for the back door.

__

"With Sheriff Pyke?"

"Don't know Pal. She said she had some information for me. Maybe it's something she wants to show me before he gets there." 

__

"Very well Michael. Do you want backup?"

"No. You stay put for now. I don't want anyone seeing you roaming around town driverless. You'd be burned at the stake."

__

"Heaven forbid."

"You got that right."

Michael stepped out the back door. A light steady rain fell forming deep puddles in the potholes dotting the parking lot. He walked the two blocks to the back lot of the 

Sheriff's Office, the light rain soaking his clothes. He folded his arms against the biting cold, his light cotton shirt no match for the forty -degree weather. Bitterly he regretted having to toss his favorite black leather jacket, but a bullet hole and blood stains were too much for any cleaners to overcome.

He looked around. A derelict truck, it's hood sprung open and engine missing, stood on four wooden crates against the back mesh wire fence. A mud caked jeep with it's plastic windows secured against the rain sat next to it. Something wasn't right. He was too isolated. He lifted his arm to contact K.I.T.T. when something moved out of the corner of his eye between the abandoned truck and the jeep. If that was Mona why didn't she show herself? Cautiously he walked toward the vehicles, every nerve on edge. He reached the truck and waited. Nothing. He heard the ping of the jeeps engine cooling down under the hood. The engine was still hot. Crouching low he slowly moved behind the truck and peeked around the fender. The jeep's passenger door stood open. He approached it cautiously. A woman's wallet and car keys lay on the seat. He leaned in to examine the wallet… 

The blow that hit him from behind sent him sprawling across the seat. Stunned he tried to grab for the steering wheel to pull himself up, but another blow struck him behind the ear. Vaguely he felt someone shove his legs into the jeep and shut the door.. A moment before complete blackness enveloped him he felt someone lift his wrist and rip his comlink off. Then there was nothing.

CHAPTER THREE

The morning saw a steady rainfall that tapered to light showers by late morning.

Bonnie looked at her watch. Michael was late. She had been waiting at the café for thirty minutes. The plan was to meet at ten. He had discovered something that piqued his curiosity and he wanted to run it by her. She took another taste of the hot black coffee. It had been a long night. She couldn't get the sight of Joe tied to the tree out of her mind. She was relieved that Clair hadn't seen him. It must have been a terrible death. She shuddered, spilling her coffee on the tablecloth.

"Want a refill there?" Clair asked. Clair stood at her table, coffee pot in hand. She seemed remarkably in control. Her uniform was crisp and clean, her hair tied back by a cream colored ribbon. Bonnie had tried to persuade her to stay home, but Clair insisted that work was what she really needed. It appeared she was right. 

Maybe it was the morning rain that refreshed everything and heralded the start of a new day, or just the fact that she had closure with the discovery of Joe's body and now she could move on. What ever it was, Clair appeared to be unfazed by yesterday's events. She talked and laughed with the customers.. Acting as if nothing had happened.

"No thanks," Bonnie said putting her hand over her cup. "Another cup and I'll be wired all day."

"Anything else I can get you?"

"No. I'll wait for Michael. He should be here any minute.."

"I heard you talking to him on the phone last night." She said leaning down closer to whisper in her ear, "He's a real catch. Don't let this one squirm away.. like Billy."

"Billy?" Bonnie looked up. Clair had a strange little smile on her face. 

"Billy who?"

"You know who I'm taking about." Clair winked and turned smartly on her heels headed for another customer.

The phone behind the counter rang and Eddy held up the receiver.. "It's for you Bonnie."

Surprised, she took the phone. It was K.I.T.T.'s voice. But his words made her blood run cold. _"Bonnie, Michael is missing."_

Bonnie raced across the street to the lot behind the hotel where K.I.T.T. was parked.

__

"I lost his signal fifteen minutes ago." K.I.T.T. reported as she slipped into the cockpit.

"Where was his last location?" Bonnie flipped a toggle and a map of the town appeared on K.I.T.T's screen.

"_Behind the sheriff's office."_

Bonnie pushed the starter button and the whine of K.I.T.T's turbine engine came to life. "Why did you wait so long?"

__

"I had no way of contacting with you. I finely had to resort to the local phone service."

K.I.T.T.'s tires squealed as Bonnie took the sharp turn off the main street down the alley that led to the back of the sheriff's office. It was a small area used to store repossessed and abandoned cars.

"What was he doing here?" She asked looking at the clutter with distaste.

"_Michael said he was going to meet the librarian here."_

"Back here? Why?"

__

"He didn't say. He told me to wait until I heard from him. Then I lost his transmission."

Bonnie slowly got out of the car. She looked toward the sheriff's office. The back was locked up tight with iron bars across the windows and a heavy padlock securing the door. "Bonnie," K.I.T.T.'s voice projected from the car, "I'm picking up a faint signal from Michael's comlink three meters East of your position."

Bonnie turned around to see a derelict pickup truck; it's hood sprung open and the engine removed. She approached it slowly, her heart racing so fast she thought it might explode. There were only two reasons why the signal from Michael's comlink would drop off so suddenly.. A malfunction, or.. Bonnie didn't want to think about the "or". She reached the truck. "K.I.T.T.?"

"_Bonnie my sensors detect no one inside the vehicle."_

She opened the rusted door.. Michael's comlink lay on the ripped front seat.. She picked it up with shaking hands. He was gone.

"K.I.T.T. Scan the area."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. The rain we had earlier washed away all the tire tracks. If Michael left in a car or truck I have no way of knowing."

Bonnie heard the guilt in K.I.T.T's voice and her heart went out o him. "K.I.T.T. It's not your fault."

__

"Yes it is. If I had been more attentive."

She squeezed the watch in her hand as if it would bring him closer to her. "Call Devon.' She ordered. "Tell him what's happened. I'm going to talk to the sheriff."

*

"We'll form a search party right away." Sheriff Pyke said throwing a note pad at his deputy. "Call everyone one on that list." He ordered. "I want them all assembled here in front of my office in thirty minutes. No excuses."

"Yes Sir." Tim nearly tripped over his own feet getting back to his desk in the next room.

"Time is on our side." He said turning back to Bonnie. "The others weren't discovered missing for hours."

"I hope you're right." Bonnie said, clearly distraught. 

"I do too. Are you sure he said he was meeting Mona here?"

Bonnie nodded. "Behind your office."

"Damn it" Pyke said bitterly, "Whoever is behind this is shoving it right in my face. Telling me I can't solve theses murders even when they happen right under my nose."

"He's not dead yet!" 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. Look," he leaned over the desk and held Bonnie's hand, "we've going to do everything we can. I'll have two- dozen men here in less than twenty minutes. We'll scour these mountains until we find him. I promise."

"Thank you Sheriff. Meanwhile I'll continue where Michael left off. There's an answer out there somewhere."

*

At first Michael was only aware of the base drum beating in his head. It had awakened him from the depths of unconsciousness. Now his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully opened one eye.

He was looking down at his own lap. As his mind cleared he became aware of more details. He was propped up against a tree. He could feel his wrists bound behind his back. His ankles were bound and secured tightly to a stake in the ground. He didn't need to see the rope tied around his waist. He already knew it was there. The sudden realization of where he was and what was about to happen to him hit him like a Mack truck.

He was the next victim! The thought was too incredible to believe. He tried to move but his bonds held him steadfast to the tree. Was this how the other victims felt? Perhaps. But they had an advantage. They didn't know what was about to happen to them. How could they know that in a short time, for some insane reason, they would be subjected to a horrible, painful death?. But he knew. He knew every hideous detail. Fear washed over him like cold rain. Did anyone know where he was? He tried to maneuver his wrists, feel for his comlink. It was gone. Even K.I.T.T. didn't know where he was.

He took a deep breath. To panic now would be sheer suicide. Calmly he searched the area with his eyes taking mental notes of everything he saw. Everywhere trees soared above him, some so close together their trunks merged as one. Birds flew from limb to limb, chirping and tweeting, unaware of the prisoner beneath them. A curious squirrel scurried down a tree had second thoughts and scurried back up. The remains of a dead wolf lay at the base of a tree not far from him. Felled by sickness or another animal, other wolves had dined on the carcass. If they were still hungry would he be next? Would they smell the blood from his wounded arm? He shivered, not just from the encroaching cold weather, but also from the thought of spending a night alone and helpless. Michael pushed the thought out of his mind. He turned his attention to his bonds. Carefully, he experimented with the heavy twine around his wrists. He remembered how the other victims were tied. Each wrist wrapped individually then together. Impossible to escape from. His ankles were likewise bound. His right ankle was wrapped tightly, the remaining rope threaded through the eyebolt of the stake and wrapped around his left ankle. He tried wiggling the stake. It was driven deep into the ground. Who ever was behind this was thorough. Damn it. Why had he pursued a lead without backup? He knew better. Why?

* 

"Damn it! He's out there somewhere!" Bonnie slammed her hand down on the Sheriff's desk, frustration leading to tears.

"I know." Sheriff Pyke pulled a chair out. "We are doing all we can Bonnie. I sent a team up to Thornton's Hill. They didn't find anything today but we'll try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow.. It's near freezing out there at night."

"I know. I've been through this before. We are doing all we can."

"Well it isn't enough!"

"Bonnie.. listen to me." Pyke sat down in front of her. "I am doing everything humanly possible to find Michael. But you have a job too. You have to keep it together. I don't know Michael from Adam, but I do know that he is a survivor. He won't quit, and neither will I. We'll find him Bonnie. I promise, we'll find him."

"Those were the same words Michael said to Clair.' Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie left the Sheriff's office emotionally drained. She sank into the Trans Am's plush bucket seat and a flood of tears spilled form her eyes.

"_Don't cry Bonnie."_ K.I.T.T. implored. "_We'll find Michael. We have to_."

"It's not that simple K.I. T.T. Just because we want it to happen doesn't mean it will."

"_But Bonnie.. I was created for Michael. I am his driver. There is no one else for me. What will I do if he doesn't return?"_

"The same as I will. Die inside."

Silence overwhelmed the cabin. 

"_Bonnie.. Devon is on the line."_

Bonnie quickly tried to dry her eyes before looking at the monitor. Devon's face was pale. Deep lines furrowed his brow. 

"Bonnie, any news on Michael yet?"

"No. But we're continuing the search." Bonnie said trying not to let her voice tremble.

"I am sending a team to aid in the search. They will arrive before nightfall."

"Thank you Devon."

"And you.. How are you doing Bonnie?"

"Hanging in there, " she whispered, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"If you need me you know where I am."

"I know Devon. Thank you."

"And you too K.I.T.T. I am here for the both of you."

"_Thank you Devon."_

"God speed." And the monitor went black.

*

The first rays of the sun appeared over the tallest treetops, the light filtering down through the thick branches. Michael opened his eyes, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep. The night had been long and cold. His body ached with stiffness. His hands had gone numb from the cold and lack of movement. 

How long was he going to be left out here before the finale act was played out and he was the victim of another scorpion attack? If he lasted that long. Sometime during the darkest part of the night he heard rustling all around him and the low growl of a wolf. They were watching him. Waiting. Would they attack tonight? It depended on how hungry there were. 

Something caught his eye. A deer stood in the center of the small clearing, it's eyes bright with curiosity. He breathed as softly as he could. He wanted the creature to stay, to keep him company. The loneliness was overwhelming. Had his captor decided to veer from his plan and just leave him out here to die of starvation? Already his stomach ached for food and his mouth was so dry he could barely swallow. How would he be tomorrow or the next day? He thought about how long the human body could go without either food or water. He could live a long time without food. Weeks. But water.. Four days tops. If hypothermia didn't kill him first. He remembered what K.I.T.T. had said about Tom Evens. He was already suffering from acute hypothermia before the scorpion attack. Was that what awaited him? 

The nights were abysmally cold, the wind cutting through his light shirt like a knife. His thoughts wandered away from the deer to Bonnie and K.I.T.T. Bonnie would be frantically searching for him. Could she find him in time? If he was near Thornton's Hill he had a chance. If not..

The deer abruptly turned and disappeared into the woods scared off by something. Was it the wolves? He was alone again. 

His mind traveled back through the years of his life. Was this part of the dying process? To relive the past? Memories flooded his mind bringing tears to his eyes. Things he hadn't thought about in years came tumbling into his mind. Michael Long.. How often had he thought of his former life. Not often lately. He was content to be Michael Knight. What would have become of him if Tanya Walker had not pulled the trigger that faithful night in the Nevada desert? He never would have met Bonnie or K.I.T.T. What would his life be like without K.I.T.T.? The thought of K.I.T.T. searching for him made his heart ache. K.I.T.T. had never had to deal with loss. How would he deal with the death of his partner? Bonnie would survive. She would mourn, but in time she would move on. Find someone who could make her happy in all the ways she deserved. But K.I.T.T…

He screamed at the top of his lungs as if the sound of his own voice would vanquish all the memories, the worries. 

Now the forest was still. Not a sound. Every bird, every animal, every creature silent, waiting. He felt suddenly guilty. He was an intruder in their world and he had disrupted their peace and quite.

He waited. He needed to hear those sounds again. Slowly a cricket here, a bird there. The forest was alive again. Michael promised he would never do anything to disrupt their lives again. He needed them.

*

Clair moved the curtains aside just enough to see Bonnie sitting on the front porch. The search had been fruitless again today. 

Each day Bonnie would leave at sunrise and spend the entire day combing the mountains. She would never find him, of that Clair was sure. The victims were only found when it was time. And it wasn't time... Not yet.

Bonnie looked up when she heard Clair closed the door behind her. She carried two steaming mugs and an extra blanket.

"It's getting cold." Clair said, offering Bonnie the blanket. "You'll catch your death of cold out here."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled faintly, a sad timber to her voice. 

"Drink this," Clair ordered, "It will help you sleep tonight."

Bonnie sniffed at the warm drink and shook her head. "I don't drink."

"You do tonight." Clair sat down next to her and took a sip of her own drink. "You haven't slept in two nights. You won't be much good to Michael if you are dead on your feet."

Bonnie looked up at her slowly, her eyes hollow. "It's been three days." She said hopelessly. 

"I know how you feel." Clair reached over and squeezed her hand, looking out at the black mountains. "I thought my heart would break every time I thought about Tom out there in the mountains. "No food, no water. Nothing to keep him warm during the freezing nights."

Bonnie looked at her confused. Was this supposed to make her feel better?

"But I never gave up hope," she continued. "Not until… Not until Sheriff Pyke came to the restaurant. But you can't give up hope."

Bonnie took a sip of the hot liquid. She felt it travel all the way down to her stomach.

"You told me Michael was only a friend. You didn't fool me for a second. You two have something special. I can tell these things. That's why I know it hurts so much. But remember, wherever he is, whatever has happened to him he is thinking of you too. No matter how sick, or lonely or lost he feels out there all alone remember.."

"Clair! That's enough." Bonnie threw the blanket off and handed her the mug. "I know you are just trying to help, but my God.. "

Straining to hold back the tears Bonnie disappeared into the house. Clair wrapped the blanket around herself and stared out at the mountains. It would be a cold night tonight.

*.

Michael heard the familiar whine of K.I.T.T.'s turbine engine. He heard it ebb in and out as it climbed the steep mountain. They had found him! He nearly cried with relief. In only minutes he would have food and water, warm blankets and Bonnie to comfort him. He thought of Bonnie, her warm smile, her soft hands. The nightmare was almost over. The sound grew louder. They were only minutes away. The sound was almost on top of him. They were just on the other side of the trees. The engine whined down and stopped. Doors were opened and shut. Then all was quiet. Deathly quiet. He strained his ears to hear something, anything. Where were they? A twig snapped to his left. He swung his head around. Bonnie stood there. Her arms stretched out toward him. "We can't find you." He heard her say. "We can't find you."

"I'm here!" he cried, his voice raw from lack of water.

She didn't hear him.

"I'm here!"

Sadly, she turned and walked away.

"No! Bonnie.. I'm here!! Don't go. Please!"

Michael's eyes snapped open. A dream.. A cruel dream. He closed his eyes in despair. His hopes of ever seeing Bonnie and K.I.T. T. again dwindled. They would never find him out here.

*

As promised, Devon sent reinforcements. Thirty men, all expert survivalists. They set up a command post at Pyke's office. They offered new hope. Hope was something Bonnie was desperately in need of. Four days and nothing. She slowly walked back to the hotel's parking lot. She had to keep looking. Michael was out there somewhere. She slipped into the drivers seat.

"_Bonnie.. you need rest."_ K.I.T.T. said gently.

"I can't K.I.T.T. Not while he's still out there."

"_I understand. I feel the same way too."_

"Then we keep trying." Bonnie said heading out of town.

*

Michael heard the distant hum of a motor approaching. A flicker of hope crossed his mind. But was this just another nightmare? He was weak and dehydrated from a lack of food and water. He had counted Four sunrises as of this morning and three raw cold nights that he thought he would never survive. 

He knew Bonnie and K.I.T.T. were out there searching for him. It was only a matter of time before K.I.T.T. would pin down his position. He had too. Michael was afraid he would not survive another night. Already a crisp cold wind was blowing down form the snow covered peaks. It would be bitterly cold by dark.

He heard the car pull up, just beyond his sight and the door slam shut. And he waited. The sound of feet crunching through the bed of dried pine needles and broken branches grew louder as a black clad figure walked out of the trees toward him. He was short and stout. He wore an oversized black raincoat that covered him from neck to foot. A black ski mask covered his face and a dark pair of glasses covered his eyes. He carried a shoebox- sized container, covered by a black cloth at his side.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, his voice weak and raspy. 

No answer.

The stranger stood over him motionless, silent.

Fear washed over Michael.. "What do you want?"

No answer.

Slowly the figure lifted the black cloth covering the box letting Michael absorb the horror inside.

Michael gasped. Inside the box he saw three small brown scorpions huddled together against the harsh weather. He recognized the species immediately from K.I.T.T.'s description. Leauirs. The killer Scorpion.. Michael struggled against his bonds, knowing it was useless but unable to stop himself.

The stranger set the box down on the ground next to him. Michael stared in fatal fascination at the small brown creatures. Harbingers of death: That was one quote K.I.T.T. had read form a report on this species of Scorpion. The stranger leaned over Michael and grabbed his shirt, ripping it open, exposing his chest

"No.." Michael moaned.

Silently the stranger unfastened the mesh box and shook the scorpions out onto Michael's bare chest. Absolute, total fear gripped Michael like a vice. He could barely breathe. Images of the last four victims flashed through his mind. Was he going to look like those poor souls when Bonnie finely found him? He watched them slowly move across his chest. They were only four inches long. They each had four legs that tickled the hair on his chest as they crawled around with two crab-like pincers that clicked in the air. Their long bellies slid across his skin, ending in a bulbous tail and stinger filled with deadly venom. He watched them slowly circle, their pincers touching each other until they settled in a pack just above his belt. He tried to keep his breathing shallow, but he saw them rise and fall with the rhythm of his breaths. 

They were not aggressive creatures. K.I.T.T. had filled him with every fact his mind could absorb. If left alone they would simply lie there, going into a semi-hibernation. He just had to remain still. One twitched and the other two ominously uncurled their tails, ready to strike. Michael held his breath. And waited.

The stranger stood over him, watching, waiting. Michael laid there in abject horror, not daring to move. He was a prisoner even without the bonds that bound him to the tree. He was trapped, helpless. And with an alarming realization he knew his fate was sealed. He would die like the others. He thought about their faces, frozen in fear. Did they know their tormentor? Did he appear to them as he did now, masked in black? Or was this for his benefit? He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this person. Something about the way he moved, cocked his head. 

With sudden certainty Michael knew he knew this person somehow. 

The stranger picked up a long twig lying next to Michael. 

Michael shook his head "No.. " He knew what was about to happen. The black clad figure began to tease the creatures. Picking and prodding at them with the stick.. They snapped at the twig with their pincers, tried to back away. But the stranger was relentless. He continued to prod. 

They became more agitated. They curled and uncurled their bulbous tails. Michael thought of the deadly poison contained in those sharp stingers.. The stranger pricked and prodded again and again.

Michael tried to prepare himself for the sting. He knew it was going to be bad. K.I.T.T. had filled him with horror stories about scorpion's stings.. But he wasn't prepared for the staggering pain that exploded in his chest. It felt like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. He tried to scream but his breath was ripped from his lungs.

The scorpions were worked into a frenzied attacked. Again and again Michael felt the blows of their stingers.

His mind reeled. He was aware of nothing but the agonizing pain. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for unconsciousness to overtake his tormented body, but the adrenalin of fear was surging through his body keeping him consciousness.

On the outskirts of his mind he heard laughter. It sounded familiar, haunting. He knew that laugh.. 

The stranger watched. Satisfied, the figure leaned down and picked up the wiggling scorpions one by one with a gloved hand and put them back in their case. They had done their job once again. Walking back to the car, the stranger looked back just once to see Michael withering in pain against the tree. A smile twitched beneath the mask.. The plan was almost complete.

*

. 

Bonnie headed back to town. She was exhausted. She had barely ate or slept in four days. She wanted to stay out all day again, not stop until she found Michael. But K.I.T.T. insisted she return to eat and rest. Clair's console the night before unsettled her more than she wanted to admit. There was something very special between her and Michael. Something they worked hard to control. They were partners. But their jobs called for cool heads and clear minds. No romantic entanglements. Still she couldn't help but think that she may have lost her very life with Michael out there.

*

A new kind of fear lurked in the recesses of Michael's mind. Fear of what was to happen next. The excruciating pain from the scorpion's stingers had lasted for what seemed like hours. Now it had subsided. And in it's place was something even more terrifying. A numb feeling that started at his chest and like the feel of thick molasses spread down his arms and legs. He could no longer feel his extremities. K.I.T.T. had listed the symptoms brought on by the sting of a scorpion and he had listened with one ear. Now he wished he had paid more attention. In an ironic way it was a blessing. He no longer felt the sting of the cold breeze freezing his skin. He closed his eyes. Sleep was a refuge he sot more and more.

*

K.I.T.T. swung into the café's parking space just as Clair came running out of the café, nearly tripping on her floor length skirt. She waved a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "I thought you would never get back." She slipped into the passenger seat next to Bonnie.

"What's wrong?"

"I found this," she explained between breaths.. "I found this under a lunch plate."

She handed the folded piece of paper to Bonnie.

On the outside scribbled in read pen it read (Bonnie)

Bonnie carefully opened it, her hands shaking. (Come to coordinates 48.6483N X 118.7367W if you want to save the last victim. Come alone or he dies.)

"My God, when did you get this?"

"A couple of hours ago. I was afraid to give it to anyone but you. I mean, look what it says."

"You did the right thing Clair. Now get out."

"No." she cried. "You'll never find that place without me."

"I don't have time to argue with you. Now get out!" Bonnie shouted.

"Then don't argue. I'm coming."

Bonnie hit the Pursuit Button on the dash.. "K.I.T.T. it's all yours."

"_Of course Bonnie. E.T.A. fifteen minutes."_

The car automatically dropped into gear. 

Clair stared at the dashboard.. "Who said that?"

Bonnie waved her off.. "I'll explain later.

__

"Bonnie, perhaps it is unwise to go without telling the sheriff." 

"You saw the letter. We have to come alone."

K.I.T.T. negotiated the turns with breakneck speed. Bonnie and Clair had to hold onto the armrests to keep from being buffeted around the cockpit.

__

"E.T.A. three minutes Bonnie." K.I.T.T. reported.

"Have you picked him up yet?"

__

"No Bonnie."

K.I.T.T. screeched to a stop_. "Just beyond those trees."_ He said. _"I'm picking up the signs of one person one hundred yards ahead" _

"Alive?"

__

"His vital signs are greatly diminished."

"No!" she cried, "I haven't come this far." 

She stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. Was she ready for what she might find?

"_Bonnie, be careful, this could be a trap." _

"I know."

"I'll watch her back." Clair said, jumping out of the car.

"No, you stay here."

"Like hell I will." 

__

"Bonnie, I will keep you under surveillance."

"Thank you K.I.T.T." 

__

"Bring him back safely to us." 

Bonnie gently patted the fender of the black car as she ran into the woods.. K.I.T.T. was going through his own kind of personal hell.

Bonnie charged through the stand of trees, her face and arms scratched by low hanging limbs. Clair was right on her tail. Like a maze, she started and stopped, trees blocking her way. She spotted a path wide enough for her to run through.

What she saw nearly brought her to her knees. Michael was propped up against the trunk of a huge tree his shirt ripped open and the ugly welts of the scorpion's sting dotting his chest.

"Michael!" she screamed. She nearly tripped twice, her feet becoming entangled in the bed of grass and dead limbs.

She dropped down to her knees her hands trembling. "Michael?" She felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"K.I.T.T.,' she cried into the comlinc. "It's Michael! Get Sheriff Pyke and the Doctor."

__

"Right away Bonnie."

"Michael? Michael, can you hear me?" she urged. "Everything's going to be all right now."

She tried to hold back the flood of tears but it was a hopeless fight.

She gently wiped his face. Michael's eyes twitched then fluttered open. He stared up into Bonnie's face not sure if he was seeing her for real or if it was just another hallucination.

"Michel? I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"Bon.." 

"Shuuu.. Don't try to talk, save your strength."

"I know.." he struggled to talk. "The killer.."

"It doesn't mater now." She soothed. "You rest. Clair," she called over her shoulder, "get the antivenin kit out of the glove compartment."

"That won't be necessary." 

Bonnie froze. She slowly turned to find Clair standing ten feet away, a gun held between her hands, aimed straight at her.

The long skirt she wore lay in a pile next to her feet. She wore the same pants as Bonnie. Her hair was loose around her face, styled closely after Bonnie's.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered.

"You haven't figured it out yet?' Clair laughed. "And you're the one they picked for M.I.T.."

"What?"

"I thought you caught on last night. I was afraid I'd said a little too much.."

"You?" Bonnie stared in stunned disbelief.

Clair nodded proudly. "You've got to admit. The plan was ingenious."

Bonnie felt Michael struggle to move beneath her hands. She looked down at him. He was staring at Clair.

"Why?"

K.I.T.T. quickly put a call through to the sheriff and the doctor. He scanned Michael's vital signs. With Bonnie so close to him he was able to get an accurate reading from the comlink. Michael's condition was critical. It was only a matter of time before even the antivenin would be too late. K.I.T.T. felt helpless. He was so close yet so far away. He had the antidote but no way of getting it to Michael. He quickly patched a call through to Devon.

Bonnie carefully moved to untie Michael's hands and feet.

"Back off." Clair warned.

"Please. He's going to die. At least let me make him a little more comfortable."

Clair thought about it for a moment.

"All right. " she shrugged. "He's too weak to be of any threat."

Bonnie leaned close to Michael's ear as she untied the ropes around his wrists. "K.I.T.T. is contacting the sheriff and the doctor." She whispered. "We only have to hang on for a little while long."

"You asked me why." Clair said, bringing Bonnie's attention back to her. "Because you stole everything that ever meant anything to me."

"How? I barely knew you."

"Every time I turned around it was Bonnie Barstow. Bonnie this Bonnie that." 

"I don't understand."

"I should have been the President of our Sorority. You were. I should have been Valedictorian. You were." Clair's voice was rising, her syllables running together. "I should have had Billy.. but you threw him away."

"Billy. I don't remember a Billy."

"Billy Coalfield. He followed you around like a love sick puppy."

Memories flooded back Bonnie remembered the skinny little junior, always hanging around, always in the way. "The picture.. I never even liked Billy."

"He loved you. You broke his heart when you refused to go out with him. I tried to make him feel better. But you were the only one he cared about. You know he died a year after graduation? The official cause of death was an aneurysm in his heat, but I know that he died of a broken heart. I could have made him so happy. But he only wanted you!"

Bonnie cringed back, waiting for the gun to go off. She felt Michael weakly grab onto her hand and squeeze. 

"I'm sorry Clair. I didn't know any of this. But that was fifteen years ago."

"No." Clair shook her head. "It didn't stop there. You continued to rob me of everything that should have been mine. I was supposed to get the scholarship to M.I.T. But they gave it to you. It was mine and you stole it from me!" 

K.I.T.T. monitored Clair's vital signs. She was close to hysteria. He had to do something before she lost all sense of reality. A laser beam was useless. The trees blocked a straight shot. He thought of using his synthesizer to project his voice but he was afraid she would pull the trigger.

"You did all this to punish me?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "You killed four innocent men? To make me pay for something that I didn't do?"

"Five." Clair said with sudden cold resolve. "Michael will be dead before help arrives. I calculated that too. You see, I'm smarter than you. I always have been."

Michael struggled to sit up. Clair's words ebbed in and out of his brain. She was crazy. He had realized who she was when she left with the scorpions. It was her laugh. He had to distract her somehow. It was too late for him, he knew that with a cold certainty. But Bonnie had to survive. He let his right hand slip off his lap, it was too numb for him to control. With every ounce of strength he had left in his body he somehow forced his numb fingers to curl around the stick Clair had left behind, the effort nearly making him blackout. Now he had to wait for the right opportunity.

"What about Tom?" Bonnie asked. "Was he just an ends to a means?"

Tom? That hick? He thought I really loved him. What a fool."

Bonnie felt Michael's hand touch her back. He had a plan, the question was did he still have the strength to carry it out?

"Why now?" Bonnie asked, playing for time. She remembered Michael's comlink on her wrist. K.I.T.T. was hearing every word, and so would the sheriff however this turned out.

"I saw your picture in the paper again and all the old feelings came flooding back. You were being honored by M.I.T. for your accomplishment in electronics. That should have been my award." She cocked the pistol. "It should have been me! Not you! All fancy and pretty in your gown that costs more than I make in a year, on the arm of a man who should have been mine."

"I was with Michael." Bonnie realized.

"If you hadn't gotten in the way, I would have had Billy. Then I would have gotten the scholarship to M.I.T.. Then like you, I would have been drafted into the Foundation. Michael Knight would have been my partner. Not you!" Clair's trigger finger shook. She started to squeeze the trigger. Bonnie closed her eyes, ready for the bullet. Michael held his breath damning his numb hands, helpless.

"NO!"

The word rolled like thunder through the forest.

Clair spun around.

Bonnie looked toward the sound of the voice. The two "witches' stood just inside the line of trees, their long black dresses fluttering in a non-existent wind.

"This evil must stop." They called in unison.

"Who are you?" Clair demanded shrilly.

"This evil has come full circle. It must stop here."

Clair raised her gun, aimed..

"You can not kill us child," the younger of the two called. 

"The hell I can't!" Clair screamed and pulled the trigger.

The older woman raised a hand and the bullet stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

"Your hatred is unfounded." The younger woman said. "You have let evil twist your mind."

Michael watched in shock not willing to believe what he was seeing. Clair dropped the gun, falling in a heap on the ground next to it. Suddenly Michael felt a cold lethargy spread over him. Everything grew dark. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.. Each beat slower and quieter. This was it then. He heard Bonnie scream distantly. He wanted to hold on to that voice but it was becoming too difficult…

"Michael no!" Bonnie screamed. She had forgotten about Clair and the two witches. The only thing she knew was that Michael was dying in her arms. She rocked him gently, her tears falling on his face.

"Please Michael,, No." She pleaded.

It was too soon. She realized how much she really cared. Michael was her life. He was from the first day she met him in the Foundation's garage. Arrogant and self-assured, Bonnie realized now that she really was instantly in love with him. Her bravado and quick put downs were only a cover up for her true feelings. And now that she was finely able to unlock those feeling he was leaving her.

"Michael?"

The younger of the two witches leaned over them. "You love this man very much." She whispered. "He is a good man. One who should not die so young. You have the power. You have the power to bring him back."

Bonnie felt for a pulse. There was none. Michael was gone.

"You have the power to breath life into him." The witch laid a gentle hand on Bonnie's shoulder. " Love transcends all." She whispered. " Don't be afraid. Your heat is strong enough to beat for the both of you."

Bonnie breathed her life into Michael's lungs. Again and again she breathed into his lifeless body. 

Suddenly a spasm shook his body and he gasped for a lung full of air. 

Behind her Bonnie heard footsteps. The sheriff and Deputy Rayburn followed by Doc Willets. Clair still lay in a heap, crying. Rayburn handcuffed her and carried her away to his waiting patrol car. Sheriff Pyke leaned over Bonnie's shoulder as Doc Willets injected the antivenin. "There's no medical reason why this man should still be alive." He mumbled.

Bonnie looked toward the tree line where the two witches had stood. They had disappeared back into the forest. She would have to think about this when she was more in control of her emotions. She looked back down at Michael in her arms and sob. He was alive. 

EPLIOG 

Three days later Michael awoke in the Crestview Clinic, surprised to still be alive. Devon had flown in with a Foundation doctor and plans were made to return home in a few more days.

Bonnie had a cot brought into his room and slept there each night. During the day she spent her time tying up loose ends.

Clair Hodges had been sent to a mental facility in Seattle. Only time would tell if she would remain incarcerated in a physic ward or face chargers of four counts of murder in the first degree and the attempted murder of Michael.

"You are very lucky my boy." Devon smiled as he pulled a chair up along side the bed. "Clair Hodges was a certified genius. Her I.Q. tested at two fifty. Unfortunately she couldn't channel that brilliance. Instead she chose to blame Bonnie for all her downfalls. And you by extension became her target. What better way to punish Bonnie than to force her to watch a friend die."

"She almost succeeded." Michael said, his voice still shaky.

"_Almost, is the operative word_." K.I.T.T's voice emanated from Michael's comlink. "_It is good to hear your voice again Michael."_

"It's good to hear yours too." Michael grinned.

__

"We thought we lost you."

"Well, you didn't, so stop worrying. Where's Bonnie?"

"Right here." Bonnie walked in to the room carrying a briefcase. "I thought," she said, placing the briefcase on the bed, "That you would like to know just how clever Clair was."

"She had me fooled." Michael said bitterly.

"She had all of us fooled. It's unbelievable what lengths she went to insure her plan would succeed. She moved to Crestview with the sole purpose of luring us there."

"Why Crestview?" Michael sat up intrigued.

"Luther Burton. She learned that he was a collector. She sent him the e-mail and arranged to have the Leauris Scorpions shipped to him. Two days later she broke into his house and stole them. From then on her plan went without a hitch."

"Until the end. Bonnie, I was pretty well out of it by then. But I saw things that I don't understand."

Bonnie slowly closed the briefcase and set it on the floor and sat on the bed next to Michael.

"I don't know what happened Michael."

Devon looked from Michael to Bonnie, intrigued.

"Is there something you failed to tell mention your report?" he asked.

"No.." They said in unison.

Michael slid back down into the warm comfort of the bed. Some things were left better undisturbed. What went on in the forest that day would stay between him and Bonnie. Who would believe them anyway..? 

Bonnie took his hand and squeezed it. They would never be the same again.

  


  


**** __ __ __ ****


End file.
